Today's vehicles are quite complex with regard to controlling their operation. Various operating routines are currently stored in control units of vehicles to improve performance and also provide comfort for a driver of the vehicle.
A complex element of today's vehicles is that they are provided with various engine torque limiters which, when applicable, influence the vehicle's operation so that a maximum available torque for given operating points of the vehicle is limited. An example of an engine torque limiter is a so-called smoke limiter.
With regard to methods for providing drivers with a smooth and comfortable sensation when there is demand for more acceleration, various filter functions are currently stored in control units to limit torque build-up when great acceleration is demanded by the driver or an electronic torque demander. Using said filter functions results in smooth behaviour of the vehicle.
A disadvantage of said filter functions is that they entail certain time delays which may give a driver the impression that the vehicle's engine does not respond in desirable ways to demands for more acceleration. He/she might find this annoying or irritating.
Moreover, jerking in a power train may occur when operating a vehicle with said filter functions, particularly when there is demand for powerful acceleration, as when setting the vehicle in motion from stationary. Such jerks in the power train may themselves cause annoyance to the driver. They may also cause the vehicle to sway or rock, potentially further increasing the annoyance to the driver.
WO 01/27453 describes a method for controlling torque changes in a diesel engine provided with a control unit which controls fuel injection to the engine's cylinders on the basis of signals which comprise accelerator pedal position and engine speed.
US 2010/0280738 describes a method for controlling an engine and a control module for controlling an engine.